


three percent.

by cottoncandyacey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And I’m not talking about the despair disease., Hospitals, Hurt/No Comfort, I think you guys forget that komaeda is terminally ill., Komaeda Nagito is Terminally Ill, M/M, Talk of Diseases, Terminal Illnesses, Waiting Rooms, could be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey
Summary: “I… have a three percent chance of making it.” Nagito swallowed, eyes downcast. “I’ve lived for so long independently in comparison to others with this disorder. I don’t- I don’t think I’m gonna make it.”[inspired by lyrics from “3%” by Hobo Johnson]
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Tanaka Gundham, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	three percent.

**Author's Note:**

> In Komaeda’s final FTE he claims to have Frontotemporal Neurocognitive Disorder (also known as Frontotemporal Dementia) - a condition that can cause someone to develop mild to severe impairments when it comes to ability to use language, regulate behavior, and “control” your personality. 
> 
> Right after saying this, he says it was a lie. But I like to think he said that because he wouldn’t want anyone to worry. 
> 
> ANYWAY I’m a sucker for Gundham & Nagito, even though that pair is rare af. Forgive me, I’m bad with writing these guys still.

There’s silence as Gundham stares at the wall across from him in the waiting room. His mom is up at the desk, checking them in, before there’s movement and Gundham’s head snaps over. 

He finds a boy with white hair staring back at him. 

“Komaeda…?” The white haired boy’s name leaves his lips almost completely silently. But still, Nagito’s face grew into a soft smile, and he walked over. 

“Hi, Tanaka…” 

Gundham blinked. Komaeda’s voice was softer, raspier than usual as he sat by his classmate. 

“Hello, Komaeda.” He greeted mildly, not exactly feeling up to being extra. Not with his current state of mind. His mom walks back over, and he quickly introduces her to his classmate. 

“If… you don’t mind, why are you here?” Gundham asked tentatively and quietly while his mother busied herself on her phone, and Nagito smiled cheerfully.

“Oh, I’m terminally ill!” He said it cheerfully, and Gundham felt his eyes widen as the lucky student continued. “I have a kind of neurocognitive disorder that usually makes those with it dependent on others to survive, but I guess I’m lucky enough that I can still be independent.”

Gundham was quiet, managing only a soft _“huh”_ in response, to which Nagito chuckled quietly. But he sounded… sad, almost, so Gundham looked at him again. 

“...May I tell you something, Tanaka?” 

“...very well.” Gundham murmured, and Nagito sighed heavily. 

“I… have a three percent chance of making it.” Nagito swallowed, eyes downcast. “I’ve lived for so long, independently, in comparison to others with this disorder. I don’t- I don’t think I’m gonna make it.”

Gundham was quiet, looking down at his hands, before he spoke. 

“Lady Luck has blessed you thus far, Komaeda. Though I cannot say for sure, my powers are telling me that she will bless you again.” He said softly, and he could feel Nagito’s eyes trained on him. 

There was a soft chuckle, and he glanced over at the other student, who gave him a warm smile, before slipping a white and dark green beaded bracelet off his wrist. 

“If I don’t make it, Tanaka, I’d like you to have this-” Komaeda said. Just then, a nurse called out. 

“Komaeda, Nagito?”

“-Just in case Lady Luck isn’t on my side. If she is, give it back next time I see you.”

“Very well.” Gundham replied, and Nagito smiled at him, stood up, and walked to the nurse with a woman and a man trailing after him. 

_Must be his guardians,_ Gundham mused, and slipped on the bracelet. 

He’d take care of the bracelet for as long as he had to, until he could give it back to the Ultimate Lucky student. 

_And that_ , he told himself, _is a promise._

**Author's Note:**

> For my first work with these two, I think it went okay? I hope so, at least! Feel free to leave me feedback!


End file.
